Space
by Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Meg moves into the bunker with Castiel and the Winchesters and immediately sets out to correct a wrong.


Part of the Meg Lives series

* * *

"We are here," Castiel announced, gaining Meg's attention. She'd been quiet during most of the car ride staring out the window and ignoring Cas' clumsy attempts at conversation.

Meg got out of the car and saw a small doorway set low in a hill. She was confused, but didn't say anything. Dean unlocked the metal door and disappeared inside. A moment later he called that it was okay to enter. Meg followed everybody else through the door and a minute later felt wards go up.

"What the hell?" she demanded, grabbing Cas' arm. "This some kind of trap?"

He frowned. "You have been very vulnerable for over a week. If we wished to harm you, wouldn't it have made sense to do so then?"

She let go, seeing the logic in his words. The problem was, she wasn't back to full power yet after Crowley's attempt at killing her, or what it had taken to heal her. She was still vulnerable, and being around the Winchesters made her edgy.

"This place is heavily warded. The most I've ever seen. Nobody is getting in. You're safe," he continued.

She followed him down the metal stairs and into a room with ancient technology. Past that was a library. Three large wooden tables and small bookshelves filled the room. Looking up, she saw old fashioned light fixtures.

"What is this place?" she asked.

"The bunker used to belong to the Men of Letters."

She laughed, shocked. Of course she knew about the society of so-called scholars who felt it their business to know about demons and monsters. They'd been wiped out years ago. "I know many demons who'd kill to be here."

"Okay, history lesson is over. Cas, go find her a room," Dean ordered.

Cas hesitated for a moment, seeming confused, before leading her through a doorway. Several turns down a hallway and he opened a door. "This is far from Dean and Sam's rooms. The nearest bathroom is two doors to your left."

Entering the room she saw that it was very utilitarian. A single bed, a nightstand, a desk, chair, and sink were the only furniture. The walls were brick and cement.

"It'll do, I guess," she said and turned to the angel standing in the doorway. "Where's your room?"

"I don't have one."

"What do you mean, you don't have one?"

"I mean that no room is mine."

"Where do you relax? Unwind? Do...private stuff?"

"If I need to recharge I sit in the library. I do not do anything in private."

Meg couldn't believe this. Actually, she could, and it made her angry.

Storming out of the room, she followed the sound of voices and found the Winchesters in what was apparently the kitchen.

"We've got a problem," she announced.

"You've been here all of ten minutes. What could possibly be wrong?" Dean asked.

Meg crossed her arms. "Why doesn't Castiel have a room of his own?"

"What?"

"You have many empty ones just collecting dust and he can't have one? I thought he lived here too."

"He does," Dean said, obviously annoyed.

"So, what's the excuse?"

Dean and Sam glanced at each other.

"Does he even want one?" Sam asked.

"More importantly, did you offer him one?" she countered.

"Does he even have stuff?" Dean countered back.

"Maybe he would if he had someplace to put it. Someplace that was just his," Meg pressed.

They all looked at the angel who was hovering off to the side. "I do not have...stuff. I think that I would like a room, though."

The brothers had the decency to look ashamed.

"Sorry, Cas," Sam apologized.

"Go pick one out," Dean added.

Meg and Cas returned to the dormitory. Cas slowly walked through the halls, eyeing the doors before stopping at one. He opened the door and looked inside.

"This will do," he said, looking around.

"Not like this. Tomorrow we go and get stuff."

The next day she took him to a home decor store. He looked around, brow furrowed, and seemed lost.

"Just follow me. I have to get things for me too," she said, grabbing a cart.

The first thing she did was go to the bedroom section. She pointed out the sheets and bedspreads and told him to pick. For herself she got a plain purple bedspread and simple cotton sheets.

"This is all very expensive. I have very little money, and I'm not comfortable stealing," he said, clutching a bedding kit.

"Shh," she answered, grabbing the kit and examining it. It was a blue bedspread with an abstract green and brown pattern. "It's fine. I have money."

"How do you have money?"

She looked up at him with a grin. "I've survived far longer than you know. Of course I have a way or two to care for myself."

He nodded. "You are very resourceful. I am not."

His words caused an unfamiliar pang and she pushed it aside without examining it. "Come on. We're not done."

Next, she took him to the wall art section. "See anything you like?"

He examined each art print, abstract photo, and poster with great care. Finally, he chose a small photo of a city from above. "I like this."

"Why?"

"It reminds me of flying," he explained quietly, setting the photo in the cart.

She spotted an image of some clouds and almost made a joke about it reminding him of home. Surprising herself, she didn't. He wasn't allowed to return to Heaven, and she knew that was a large source of pain for him.

But she was a demon. Causing pain was her job.

Yet, she still couldn't bring herself to do it to him.

After grabbing a few more items, she paid and they returned to the bunker.

Meg set her purchases in her room and quickly set everything up. The new items definitely made the room feel a bit more like...well, not home, but more comfortable, at least.

She went to Cas' room to check on him. He'd laid his new rug on the floor and television on the desk. The photo of Random City was carefully centered on the wall. He was eyeing his bedding with a frown on his face though. The pieces had been laid out across the bed.

"I am not sure how to do this."

With a roll of her eyes, she pulled everything off and picked up the bottom sheet. "Watch carefully because I'm only doing this once. I'm not your demon maid."

She explained the fitted bottom sheet, how to tuck in the top, and which way the blankets and bedspread went. He eyed the freshly made bed happily.

"Thank you," he said.

"Yeah, you tell anyone I did that, and I'll kill you," she said.

"You mean you'll try," he said with a small smile.

"Keep telling yourself that, tree-topper."

"Meg, you're no longer my nurse. Why are you still caring for me?" he asked.

"What? I'm not!"

"You have been here less than twenty-four hours and you have made sure that I have a room and things of my own. Obviously, nobody else has done that for me. Nobody else cared about my comfort. Why do you?"

"Shut up," she said and headed for the door. She paused in the doorway. "It just wasn't right, okay?"

"Since when do demons care about what's right?"

"Since when do angels save demons lives?" she countered and left before he could continue the conversation.

She returned to her room and closed the door. The angel obviously had to be crazy again. She hadn't been caring for him. She'd been... She'd been...

Since when did demons care about what's right? She didn't. Yeah, she'd agreed to "be good" when she'd agreed to live here, but she wasn't going to. Not really. Her plan was to put on a good show.

This hadn't been for show though. When she'd seen how Cas had just been unacknowledged and dismissed... It had pissed her off. The angel had done so much and given up so much for them, and they hadn't even bothered to give him a room.

She didn't care. She'd just been...been...

Yeah, okay, she'd been caring for him.

The unicorn she'd fallen—

Nope, not going there.


End file.
